


Prompt Fills

by MoonlightBrunette



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBrunette/pseuds/MoonlightBrunette
Summary: Various prompts given by friends and mutuals.





	1. Ferly

**12\. Ferly(noun) something unusual, strange, or causing wonder or terror. ([original prompt list here](http://ailea.tumblr.com/post/115744409493))**

Malryn walked slowly, looking around her in constant awe. Duncan walked ahead of her, stopping every now and then to let her catch up. She had been in Kinloch Hold since she was very young, and to be away from it was a feeling she had never experienced. Every now and then she would glance behind, fully expecting to see a templar coming to haul her back.

They walked for a long time, eventually stopping to camp. Duncan taught her to build a fire without magic, set up a tent of her own, and supplied her with a bedroll to use. Laying in the tent that night in the dark, she was still filled with a sense of wonder. This was really happening to her; she was actually going to be allowed to continue on, free from the Circle. 


	2. "You made your choice."

**"You made your choice" from the Fluff/Angst Prompt list for Sayer. :D** ([original prompt list here](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2))

 

“Noémie, please.” He watched as she paced the room, anger and frustration radiating from her every movement. 

“Don’t you dare Sayer,” she hissed, her pacing abandoned in favor of stalking toward him. “Don’t you come here and tell me you’re leaving, just like that, and then have the audacity to tell me to calm down!” She punctuated her words by banging her fists on his chest, which he allowed. Once, twice, three times; each with less strength than the one before. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and sighed. 

“My dearest Noémie,” he said soothingly. “I would never presume to tell you what to do.” Luckily for him she failed to notice his impish smile, instead choosing to bestow light kisses along his neck. He had known she would take his departure poorly, which was precisely why he made sure she was the last of his paramours to find out.

Eventually she lifted her head, her brown eyes searching his own crystal blue. “Why are you leaving now?” she pouted, moving her hands up to his shoulders. “I’m to dine with Comte Doucy in three days,” she slid a hand to his face, catching a few errant strands of his long hair and twisting them around her fingers. “I would speak to him of you, circulate your name amongst the Council. With the right amount of money and a few well-timed words, you could rise in the ranks quite easily. Gain more admirers, perhaps a title.” She gave him a mischievous grin, pushing her hand fully into his dark locks before grabbing a fistful and gently tugging.

“Noémie my love,” he chided, catching her arm before she could move to stroke the point of his ear. “As much as I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, you know that I am a Grey Warden. I have duties I am bound to perform, and the timing is not mine to choose.” He kissed the soft flesh of her wrist, hoping to distract her from another outburst. She was the most passionate of all his lovers here in Orlais, and he had to be careful to keep that fire from burning him irreparably. “I won’t be gone long, a year at most. That isn’t much time; we can pick up right where we left off when I return.”

She gave him an exasperated sigh and pulled her hand from his grasp. “I can’t advocate for your status if you aren’t here Sayer. Not even your charms are enough to keep you at the forefront of the Council’s minds in your absence.” She started to pace again, absentmindedly rubbing the place his lips had been on her skin only moments before. “No. You made your choice, and now you must see it though. Perhaps things will be different when you come back to The Game in a year; perhaps not. I’m unable to say,” she stilled, raising one bare shoulder in a slight shrug.

“I’m sure things will be much the same as they are now,” he closed the distance between them, placing a hand on her waist and pulling her to him. “I am not a man that is easily forgotten.” 

 


	3. A Moment of Beauty

**Prompt - give me a moment of beauty Erianth sees outside the Circle in exactly 100 words.**

 

When she first laid eyes on Kinloch Hold, she had been a child. The size of it stuck with her; she thought she would never see anything as remarkable. Val Royeaux quickly disabused her of that notion - the city was magnificent. Pristine white and gold streets led to buildings painted bright colors, dripping in opulent accents. People were dressed in lavish fashions, a cacophony of color everywhere she looked. The White Spire took her breath away, the gleaming tower visible from anywhere in the city. It was terrifying and beautiful, and she couldn’t tear her eyes from any of it.


End file.
